


Picking the Lock

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: There was something fascinating about watching someone getting the secrets of one person by any means necessary. Something about watching Sammy do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean watched in fascination as he stood next to Sammy.

 

Saw him get on his knees in front of the old lock, his pink tongue held in concentration as his forehead creased.

 

Long fingered hands deftly begin the process and Dean couldn't look away.

 

From the wide palm, the sharp contrast of knuckles, stretching skin.

 

Spidery fingers, slender and lithe, tanned.

 

Rough, strong, contained power.

 

All working in sync, focused on the task at hand, picking that lock.

 

Getting the secrets of someone by any means possible.

 

Eyes burned fiercely.

 

Nostrils slightly flared.

 

Lips compressed.

 

Shoulders tense as his hands worked.

 

Beautiful.


End file.
